6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Fish and Make Up
Fish and Make Up is the 31st episode of the series and the 4th episode of the second season, which aired on November 24, 2005 in Canada on Teletoon and on November 13, 2008 in the United States on Cartoon Network. Plot Caitlin starts dating a guy named Wade, and she can never stop talking about him. Nikki gets frustrated and yells at Caitlin over this, and then they begin to argue. After Caitlin bursts into tears, Nikki and Caitlin stop talking to each other and split up the mall into two territories. Meanwhile, Jude adopts a pet goldfish named fish and takes it with him everywhere, to the movies, skating and more. Later on, they receive a call from both girls respectively. So they have plans to see a movie with Nikki, and to go to a restaurant with Caitlin. When they get to the movies, Caitlin and Nikki find out about what the rest of the group was up to and tell each other off. The gang realizes that they aren't the same without Nikki and Caitlin getting along. So they set up a plan to get them back together, where they make it look like Jen was hurt, so they would both rush over to comfort her, but the plan backfires when they started arguing again. They later make up when attending Fish's funeral (as Fish had died from improper care) and realize that even though they get on each others' nerves, they still have a good friendship. Quotes *'Caitlin:' Sigh... hey, did I tell you guys about the time that Wade- Nikki: Yes. Caitlin: And the time that Wade- Jonesy: Yes! Caitlin: ... And that other time Wade- Jen: YES! Caitlin: You don't even know what I'm gonna say! Wyatt: Yes, we do. If it happened, we've heard it. ---- *'Jonesy:' So what's up for tonight? Jen: We're grabbing a bite with Caitlin AND going to a movie with Nikki! Wyatt: Uh, how does that work? Jen: I have no idea... ---- *'Jen:' I can't believe I took eighty thorns in the butt for nothing! Jude: So much for Plan B. Trivia *Jonesy's job: sampler in the fragrance department Reason for firing: when transferred to the mens' side, he sprayed a customer in the face with cologne. *Jude gets a pet rock. *Caitlin urinates for 12 seconds straight. *The episode name is a pun on the phrase "kiss and make up". *Jude and Wyatt's disguises from The Big Sickie make a return in the episode, as does the paramedic trolley they used to kidnap Jen. This time, however, she was voluntarily using it. *The second of Caitlin's (relatively) long term relationships, as it is established during the episode she has been dating Wade for 8 days. *'Goof': Two times during the episode, Catlin's eyes are bigger than they should be, when Catlin is talking to Jen in the beginning after Stanley shots the kid with Nerf balls and when Catlin comes out of the bathroom during Fish's funeral. *'Goof:' When Jude is standing in front of the fountain talking about Plan B, when he holds up Fish in his hand, Fish's water is clean, but after Jonesy asked what Plan B was, Fish's water is dirty. Gallery vlcsnap-2010-12-20-05h41m57s106.jpg|Sneaking away up the escalator. vlcsnap-2010-12-20-05h45m40s55.jpg|Jen and the guys at Grind Me. vlcsnap-2010-12-20-05h46m37s117.jpg|The fountain. Jude and his goldfish, Fish.jpg|Jude with his goldfish, Fish. ParamedicsTR.jpg|Return of the paramedic disguises ClonesAwww.jpg|Clones awwwwww! Nikki sad.jpg|Nikki sad Capture 27052006 160514.jpg|Nikki and Caitlin make up Video DxXdWskaHRg iBT2JDX4koI Category:Episodes Category:Season 2